Jeossaram
by EXOSTics
Summary: "Hiks.. aku.. hiks, mencintai- hiks.. mencintainya.." ../"Tapi .. hiks aku.. membencinya.. bagaimana mungkin dia.. hiks tidak- hiks tahu.. kalau aku cemburu? Hiks.. hiks.." .../ YAOI, EXO fanfiction, KrisBaek, Crack atau apalah itu, tenang gak ada Lime, juga NC. ga manis juga. langsung baca aja tapI DLDR, RnR please


JEOSSARAM

Author : Kim Hye sung / EXOSTics

Main Cast :

**Byun Baek Hyun **

**Wu Yi Fan / kris Wu**

Other Cast :

Kim Jong In

Kim Jong Dae

Kim Min seok

Pair: **KrisBaek.**

Other : XiuChen.

Rated :**T**

Disclaimer : story and plot is mine! Cast belongs to god! de el..el jangan maen copas dosa lu entar,.-_-

Genre : Romance, feeling by you're self.

Warning : YAOI, OOC banget, Typo(s) DLDR

.

.

**ALL Author POV**

.

.

"Huahh Lelahh.. Kyung Soo-ah ambil kan air~"Kyung Soo mendengus kesal pada namja mungil yang kini bermalas-malasan diatas sofa, dengan langkah besar Kyung Soo menghampiri namja mungil itu tidak dengan segelas air putih tapi…

SREET

BUGH

"Awww! Appo!" Namja mungil itu bangkit dari 'singsananya' dan mendelik tajam kearah Kyung Soo.

"Ambil sendiri Byun Baek Hyung,aku lelah, memasak, mencuci(?) bla..bla..bla, Kau ini tidak hanya pemalas, tapi..bla..bla..bla.."Kyung Soo terus mengoceh dan memungut kembali serbet yang dia gunakan untuk mengibas(?) Hyung imutnya itu.

"Aishh. Sudah tidak diambilkan, malah dapat curhatan." Sindir Baek Hyun, tapi Bukannya mendengarkan Kyung Soo sengaja mengeraskan lagu yang dia putar untuk hiburannya saat memasak.

Sebuah pintu terbuka menampakkan 'sosok' namja yang terkenal paling pemalas dari member lain. Kim Jong In, yang memiliki nama panggilan Kai.

"Jangan pernah bangun jika ada orang yang membangunkan dan jangan tidur jika tidak ada orang yang membangunkan. "

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kai pada uri maknae, Oh Se Hun. Se Hun tidak memperdulikan dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Baek Hyun menoleh dan ah! Bangun juga malaikatku. Batinnya.

"Kai~" Kai tersentak saat mendengarkan suara seseorang yang.. Kai membalikkan badannya, karna masih ngantuk dia menyipitkan matanya, dan mendapati Baek Hyun yang tengah melambai-lambai kan tangannya kearahnya.

"Baek Hyun Hyung?" Tanya Kai memastikan. Baek Hyun tersenyum dan mengangguk lucu, sebagai jawaban aku-memang-Baek Hyun. Kai menghampiri Baek Hyun. Kai menyeringai, posisi duduk ini..

**Puk **(?)

Kai menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas paha Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun melebarkan matanya, tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum. Perlahan namja manis itu mengusap lembut rambut Kai. Sekeren apapun Kai saat diatas panggung, dia tetaplah maknae.

"Masih mengantuk eoh?" Tanya Baek Hyun. Kai tersenyum, dia mencium aroma yang dapat dia hirup dari paha Baek Hyun. Bau nya sangat menyenangkan, batinnya. Kai semakin bermanja-manja, gantian, Baek Hyun sekaranglah yang menyeringai.

"Bisakah kau bangun, dan ambilkan Hyung mu ini air?" Tanya Baek Hyun. Kai merutuk dalam hati, pantas saja dia membiarkan dirinya bermanja-manja. Moment seperti ini tidak akan lama, dan pasti ada alasan dibaliknya. Kai menongakkan kepalanya, dan menggeleng. Baek Hyun terkekeh pelan.

"Bbuing-Bbuing.." Kai menelan ludahnya kasar, dengan malas dia bangun.

"Baik.. Baik.." Baek Hyun menahan tawanya hingga Kai benar-benar berlalu kearah dapur. Saat Kai sudah menghilang dibalik dapur tawa Baek Hyun pecah.

"Ups.."Baek Hyun berhenti tertawa saat sang leader keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampirinya.

"Waeyo Hyung?" Tanya Baek Hyun.

"Baek Hyun aku takut perform kita buruk besok, aku gugup."Curhat si leader, Kedua namja imut ini dari segi umur adalah termasuk yang tertua di EXO, dari segi umur. Wajah, mungkin kalian akan berfikir dua kali. Kenapa Su Ho harus menanyakan perihal perform mereka pada Byun Baek Hyun? Selain Baek Hyun adalah yang tertua kedua dalam group EXO-k, alasan lain adalah jika sebuah perform terlihat buruk maka bukan leader yang akan mendapatkan teguran, Tapi member yang memiliki suara indah alias Main vokalis juga lead. Vokalis yang akan mendapatkan hal 'itu.' Sialnya Su Ho mendapat posisi paling rawan, Lead. Vocal dan Leader group. Haha, dia sangat sial.

"Tenanglah Hyung, jika kita dimarahi maka kita akan dimarahi bersama-sama, aku beranj-eh?" Baek Hyun menatap horror Su Ho yang kini matanya tengah berkaca-kaca. Jangan katakana dia akan ..

"Huwee.. Baek Hyun kau baik sekaliii, huwee.. kau teman terbaikku.."

… menangis.

"Ya.. ya! Su Ho hyung lepaskan Baek Hyun Hyung~" Teriak salah satu maknae kita, Kai. namja itu membawa air putih, dan segera berteriak mendapati hyung kesayangannya dipeluk Su Ho.

"Aishh, sudah, Baek Hyun.. aku mau menemui manager dulu, Kalau Kris sudah bangun katakan padanya untuk menyusulku." Baek Hyun mengangguk imut dengan pipi menggembung karna air. Dan Kai yang berhasil menyingkirkan Su Ho kini kembali tiduran dipangkuan Baek Hyun, dengan jari terlunjuk yang menusuk-nusuk pipi halus Baek Hyun.

'Biarlah, setidaknya dia sudah mengambil kan aku air,' Batin Baek Hyun.

Kris, pangeran kita sudah bangun, terbukti perlahan terbukanya pintu kamar nya itu, dengan malas dia melangkah, entah kebiasaan para member atau apa, namun semua member yang baru saja bangun pasti akan berjalan kearah dapur. Otomatis dia melewati ruang tamu, dia melihat rambut blonde yang timbul disandaran sofa. Dia tentu tahu jika orang itu adalah Baek Hyun. Pemandangan merusak matanya itu terlihat, Kai ternyata kembali terlelap sedangkan Baek Hyun masih meminum airnya sedikit demi sedi-

SREETT

GLUP

GLUP

Dengan seenaknya Kris mengambil air itu dari tangan mungil Baek Hyun, membuat namja itu terlonjak dan hendak protes, namun terhenti karna dia tidak mau membangunkan Kai. Kris tersenyum meremehkan dan menghabiskan air dalam gelas panjang itu. Baek Hyun melipat kedua tangannya di pundak mungil Baek Hyun, namja cantik itu melotot kearah Kris. Tapi Kris tidak memperdulikan hal itu.

"Kau mau mati?" Bisik Baek Hyun dengan gerakan gigi(?)nya. Kris malah semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya, agar namja cantik itu semakin merapat padanya. Baek Hyun menghela nafas berat dan mengangkat kepala Kai pelan. Dan menaruh nya secara perlahan. Dengan kasar dia menyentak tangan Kris, membuat namja itu melongo ditempatnya. Kemudian dia beranjak dari tempat nya.

"Hey! Baek Hyun!"Teriak Kris, dengan suara nya yang menggelegar. Membuat Kai langsung terlonjak, selain karna 'bantal' nya tidak sekenyal(?) tadi. Dia melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah saat tahu Baek Hyun sudah tidak ada. Kai kali ini menatap Kris tajam.

"Apa?" Tanya namja tampan itu santai, hendak pergi namun kaosnya disentak oleh Kai.

"Baek Hyun Hyung kemana? Pasti Hyung yang membuatnya pergi.."tuduh Kai. Kris hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali melangkah.

"Ya ! Hyung! Kata Su Ho Hyung-"

"Aku tahu.. " Potong Kris cepat.

.

.

.

Baek Hyun menggunakan penyamaran andalannya yang seratus persen tidak akan ada yang mengenalinya. Dia mengendap-endap keluar dari Dorm, yang sangat lengang. Dia ingin keluar, berada didalam kamar seharian akan membuatnya jadi pemalas.*author lirik Kai -_-

"Hyung?"

DEG

Baek Hyun menaruh jari telunjut lentiknya didepan bibir. Namja yang memergokinya tadi diam dan mengangguk. Baek Hyun tersenyum dan melanjutkan langkahnya,

"HUAH.. leganya~" Baek Hyun bersorak gembira saat dia berhasil keluar dari dorm. Entah sudah berapa lama dia tidak pernah berjalan-jalan sejak EXO comeback. Namja mungil itu mulai melangkah kan kakinya menghirup udara kota seoul dipagi hari. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu pagi. Hanya saja dorm mereka terletak ditempat yang bebas polusi, menjadikan udara sekitar halaman dorm sangat sejuk.

Awalnya memang dia ingin jalan-jalan disekitar halaman dorm yang sangat luas. Tapi entah kenapa jiwa bebasnya menginginkan kaki mungil itu untuk berpetualang lebih jauh. Baek Hyun menurut pada jiwa nya yang sangat ekstrim itu. Tentu ekstrim , diluar sana dia bisa mendengar suara gemuruh para fans yang meneriaki namanya, dan nama member EXO yang lain. Baek Hyun sempat berfikir lagi, hingga jiwa petualangnya menang.

Dia yakin tidak akan ketahuan. Dan benar saja, dia kini berada diantara kumpulan yeoja, astaga .. bahkan ada seorang namja, oh tentu saja, namja mana yang tidak ingin menjadikannya, Lu Han atau uke yang lain menjadi uke mereka? Dan mereka masih.. pelajar.

"kenapa mereka tidak sekolah saja?" Gumam Baek Hyun. Dia membetulkan jas coklat muda dan menarik kerahnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya, dia juga membetulkan posisi topinya. Dia juga.. apa itu? Helaian panjang berwarna blonde yang jatuh kebawah membentuk sebuah.. ah, jangan katakana itu sebuah wik*author sweatdrop.

Dia bahkan lebih cantik dari seorang yeoja dengan eyeliner yang tebal tapi tertutup kaca mata hitam dan itu.. _lipgloss_? Dia bercanda, jadi ini yang dimaksud penyamaran andalan? Ck, pantas saja.

Bahkan para namja yang tadi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari dorm sekarang melirik kearah Baek Hyun. Namja itu tak ada satupun yang curiga.

"Maaf nuna, anda sendirian? Mau saya temani?" Baek Hyun menggeleng kalem dan tersenyum manis, membuat namja gombal itu diam dengan mulut terbuka juga yang lainnya. Baek Hyun membenarkan letak kaca matanya. Tidak tahu saja mereka bahwa dialah namja yang selalu datang dimimpi para remaja pelajar itu, namja yang selalu mereka tunggu didepan dorm., dan namja manis yang diidolakan oleh mereka, atau bahkan ada yang memang berniat menjadikan calon uke mereka.

Keterpakuan remaja sekolahan itu dijadikan kesempatan Baek Hyun untuk segera melangkah cepat. Bahkan dengan penampilan setertutup itu dia terlihat cantik bahkan sangat cantik dengan penyamaran sederhana (?) itu.

Tanpa dia sadari seorang namja bersembunyi dibalik pohon, mengamati dirinya dengan seksama. Dengan riang Baek Hyun berjalan dengan sekali memutar-mutar tubuhnya dengan sangat riang.

"OMO!" pekik Baek Hyun..

.

.

.

.

Ponsel nya jatuh.. membuatnya panic, setelah mengecek keadaan ponselnya, sial baginya, ponselnya rusak dan tak bisa dihidupkan. Dia akhirnya memutuskan membuangnya dijalan, kemudian mengecek uang yang dia bawa, apa kah bisa dia membeli ponsel baru dengan uang yang hanya dia bawa untuk membeli es krim?

"Aissh, jinjja." Umpat Baek Hyun. Namja cantik itu kembali melangkah, langkah nya sangat anggun, siapa yang menyangka dia seorang namja?

"eh?" Baek Hyun melihat sebuah bangku, bukan, bangku itu yang dia lihat, tapi sepasang 'uke' dan 'seme' yang sedang bermesraan. Entah kenapa pikirannya melayang pada.. Kris. Kenapa namja itu? Karna selama ini pemilik suara indah, Byun Baek Hyun, menyukai leader EXO-m itu, Kris Wu. Membayangkan hal itu membuat pipinya memanas. Tapi dia kembali murung saat mengingat kenapa dia marah pada Kris, Kris pernah bilang jika dia menyukai nya, tapi Kris seolah tidak serius menyatakan hal itu. Atau dia saja yang tidak percaya? Kris sempuran, dan menurut analisanya sendiri, dia tidak terlalu sempurna untuk Kris. Hm, di tambah lagi .. saat mereka free dihongkong member EXO memutuskan berlibur menaiki sebuah kapal. Saat itu Kris merentangkan tangannya, Baek Hyun hendak mendekat dan member tahu jawaban yang akan dia berikan pada Kris. Hingga..

"Hufftt… apa yang kau fikirkan Byun Baek Hyun~" Keluh Baek Hyun, memukul ringan kepalanya sendiri. Jika Kris berada disini, maka dia akan berteriak dengan sangat gemas, melihat tingkah imut namja manis itu.

SRAKK

SRAKK

Baek Hyun menatap horror kearah semak-semak yang bergoyang(?), dia hendak mendekati semak-semak itu. Dia terus mendekat..

.

.

.

"Kelin-Hmpphh.."

GREBB

"HUWAAAA.."

.

.

.

.

Kris merasa sedikit gelisah, selama perjalanan pulang dari rumah sang manager, ya 'rumah', kita sebut begitu, atau apartemen, kediaman pribadi atau apalah, karna sang manager terserang pilek mendadak dengan sangat nista kedua namja tampan dengan beda tubuh yang sangat kontras itu datang dengan suka rela-dongkol- ke'rumah' sang manager. Kris diam, Su Ho pun juga diam. Dia kalut karna persiapa penampilan mereka minggu depan, kalau Kris.. dia kalut dengan namja mungil yang belum juga memberikannya jawaban, yang ada dia malah dijauhi. Apa Baek Hyun tidak menyukainya?

Hm, itu bisa saja.. Baek Hyun sangat cantik, manis, imut, multi talent, berbakat, siapa yang tidak menyukainya? Kai, Chan Yeol, dan mungkin beberapa namja yang bisa saja mencuri lebih banyak perhatian namja mungil itu dari pada yang Kris.

Setibanya di Dorm, Su Ho mencari member yang magang(?) untuk mendengarkan curhatan hatinya, betapa kesalnya ia mengetahui pendengar setianya sudah tidak ada di dorm.

"Se Hunnie! Baek Hyun dimana?" Tanya Su Ho melihat Se Hun yang baru saja mengeringkan rambutnya. "Entahlah.. tadi dia keluar.."

"MWO?" Wah, selamatkan telingamu Se Hun, kedua leader kita tengah berteriak padanya. Kris semakin kalut, bisa-bisa nya sang pujaan hatinya *acciee * itu keluar.

"Dengan siapa?"Se Hun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kris.

"sendiri."

"MWO!"

"Ck, kalian brisik! YA! Oh Se Hun ! itu handukku.." Dengan santainya Se Hun melemparkan handuk itu pada Kris. Kris menangkap handuk itu saat dia hendak berteriak lagi Se Hun sudah membanting pintunya. Chan Yeol geram dia diacuhkan oleh maknae berkulit putih itu.

"Kris kembalikan Handukku!" Teriak Chan Yeol dengan suara bassnya. Su Ho memilih ikut masuk kedalam kamarnya dan Se Hun. Kris melemparkan handuk Chan Yeol kepada pemiliknya. Dengan acuh dia melangkah dan duduk di sofa. Chan Yeol mengerutkan keningnya, sangat aneh seorang Kris Wu sangat acuh padanya, yang kita ketahui Chan Yeol adalah teman seperjuangan saat mereka masih training dulu, bahkan sampai sekarang.

"Hey! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Chan Yeol. Kris menoleh sebentar, Chan Yeol tersenyum, apa.. yang.. bisa.. membuat.. kris.. sangat gelisah, aha!

"Baek Hyun?!" Teriak Chan Yeol girang, Kris menoleh sebentar.

"Jangan khawatir dia akan baik-baik saja, dia kan namja yang kuat… karna itu aku menyukainya." Kali ini Kris menatap tajam kearah Chan Yeol, sementara namja jangkung itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Dia sudah menolakku.. aku tahu pasti kau yang akan dia terima, mengingat bulan lalu dia menolak Jong In." lirih Chan Yeol lemas, orang ini gampang sekali naik dan turun begitu saja, maksudnya.. mood namja ini gampang sekali berubah.

"Chan Yeol, apa benar yang kau katakan?" ada harapan dalam suara itu. Kris menyandarkan kepalanya dikepala sofa, Chan Yeol tersnyum mengikuti Kris. Dia tersenyum kembali dan bergumam.

"Kau tau.. Chen dan Xiumin kembali bertengkar." Kris menolehkan kepalanya. Chan Yeol membangkitkan kepalanya dan menegakkan duduknya kembali, Kris pun sama.

"Mereka.. kan memang sudah biasa seperti itu.." Jawab Kris. Chan Yeol mengangkat bahunya.

"siapa yang tidak tahu itu, katanya sih gara-gara Xiumin yang memelukmu kemarin saat kita ada diatas kapal,"

DEG

"Xiumin mengejar Chen keluar dari dorm baru saja." Kris membelalakkan matanya. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya didepan bibirnya, hari itu.. seharusnya dia mendapatkan jawaban dari Baek Hyun. Tapi, waktu dia menghampiri Baek Hyun yang saat itu diam menyangga tangannya berlawan arah dengan pagar pembatas, Baek Hyun diam, bahkan saat dia tersenyum dan memegang bahu dan pinggang Baek Hyun, namja mungil itu tetap diam. mengacuhkannya, kemudian pergi dan marah sampai sekarang.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Kris menyeringai tipis, sangat tipis hingga Chan Yeol tidak menyadarinya,

"Dia manis sekali.." gumam Kris, Baek Hyun benar-benar manis dihadapannya, namja manis itu ternyata tengah cemburu eoh?

"Ne, aku tahu itu.."

"Dia akan menjadi .. kekasihku .." Gumam Kris, Chan Yeol hanya mendengus melihat kepercayaan diri Kris. Namja tinggi itu kembali kekamarnya, Kris pun masuk kekamar, bukan untuk tidur, memangnya kamar hanya bisa kita gunakan untuk tidur? Kris menyambar jaketnya, dan pergi keluar dorm. Ya niatnya ingin menyusul, Baiklah, jika kau jadi Baek Hyun..

Kemana tempat yang akan kau datangi Kris Wu?

di..

.

.

..Tempat yang menyediakan beraneka ragam gumpalan es dingin dengan berbagai rasa.

"Chen, kau mengagetiku!" Chen terkekeh masih sempat namja mungil dihadapannya itu mengomel saat mulutnya terisi es Krim, penuh. Namja manis yang merupakan member faforite nya digroup EXO ini benar-benar sangat imut. Chen mengalihkan tatapannya pada seseorang yang kini memandang tajam kearahnya didepan jendela toko es krim ini.

Chen terkekeh lagi, dengan sengaja dia membetulkan topi yang dipakai Baek Hyun, agar namja mungil yang menatapnya tajam semakin terbakar .. cemburu. Dia Xiumin, kekasihnya.

"Baek Hyun.."

Baek Hyun mendongak, menghentikan gerakannya.

"Ya?" Chen mengusap pelan sisa es krim yang tersisa di sudut bibir Baek Hyun. Dia melirik Xiumin yang mengertak-gertakkan kakinnya kesal diluar sana, Chen kembali terkikik geli. Baek Hyun mengambil tissue dan menyeka sudut bibirnya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa Chen? Aneh sekali.."

"Xiumin Hyung itu.. dia sangat kekanak-kanakan, kenapa dia selalu berusaha membuatku cemburu." Kata Chen dengan senyum menawannya, Baek Hyun menarik satu alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Mungkin dia.. merasa kau kurang memperhatikannya, mungkin dia meragukan cintamu, jika kau cemburu, itu artinya kau benar-benar mencintainya.. benar?" Tanya Baek Hyun. Chen berbicara dengan orang yang tepat. Baek Hyun memang sangat pengertian. Chen kembali melirik Xiumin yang sekarang mendekatkan telinganya ke jendela kaca toko ini.

"Maaf, Karna Xiumin, ah.. mungkin karna aku, kau dan Kris jadi bertengkar." Sesal Chen, secara tidak langsung, Xiumin yang menginginkan perhatiannya membuat Baek Hyun terluka.

"Tidak apa-apa ko- apa? A-apa maksud- ak- aku…" Baek Hyun salah tingkah, dia tidak bisa berbohong, karna .. dia Chen, namja yang sangat peka dengan segala situasi, tapi sedikit bodoh dalam urusan cinta. Chen tersenyum tipis.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya, kalian saling mencintai, I know it." Baek Hyun menunduk, entah kenapa dia merasa mata nya memanas. Jadi .. Xiumin hanya ingin Chen cemburu? Tapi Kris? Apa dia menyukai Xiumin? Apa benar jika dia menyukainya.. juga?

"Tapi.. aku rasa.. aku tidak terlalu pantas untuknya.." lirih Baek Hyun dengan nada bergetar. Chen memindahkann kursinya dan duduk didekat Baek Hyun. Dia mengusap punggung Baek Hyun.

"Kau bodoh, apa kau tidak lihat? Bagaimana cara Kris menatapmu? Memperlakukan mu? Semua nya berbeda.. Kris selalu memperlakukan mu berbeda.. berada di dekatmu adalah tempat paling nyaman untuknya, aku bahkan sangat terkejut melihatmu mampu membuat Kris yang dingin itu menjadi agak kekanak-kanakan, Kris yang terkesan menakutkan itu tertawa lebar saat bersama mu.."Baek Hyun tertegun, dan membuat tetesan awal air matanya jatuh dan mengundang gerombolan air mata yang lain untuk jatuh. Dengan sigap Chen membawa Baek Hyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Hiks.. aku.. hiks, mencintai- hiks.. mencintainya.." Chen mengusap lembut punggung Baek Hyun.

"Tapi .. hiks aku.. membencinya.. bagaimana mungkin dia.. hiks tidak- hiks tahu.. kalau aku cemburu? Hiks.. hiks.." Isakan Baek Hyun makin menjadi. Beruntung lah Chen adalah namja penyabar, Baek Hyun juga sangat mengagumi Chen, Chen begitu peka, tapi juga terkadang lamban, dia sangat pengertian. Berbeda dengan Kris, namja itu memang kurang peka.

"Siapa yang kau cintai ..dan kau benci itu?" Tiba-tiba suara berat menghentikan gerakan Chen, dan membuat nafas Baek Hyun tercekat.

DEG

"Byun Baek Hyun? Boleh aku tahu jawabanmu?"

"Chen.. bisakah kau lepaskan?"

GLEK

"K-Kris.. Xiu- Xiumin.. Hyung?"

.

.

.

"Kenapa kakimu?" Tanya pemuda tampan bernama Kris pada namja manis yang kini tengah dia gendong. Hari sudah mulai larut, itu karna tadi Baek Hyun, Kris , Chen dan Xiumin masih harus meluruskan semua kesalah pahaman itu.

"Ini karna kau." Dengan kejam namja manis itu menuduh Kris.

"Mwo? Kenapa aku?" Protes Kris, Kris sedikit agak geli dibagian tengkuknya karna Baek Hyun terkekeh tepat di tengkuknya.

"Ahni, ini gara-gara Chen, dia mengejutkanku, dan membuatku.. terjungkal.. ng.. ke semak-semak." Kris berusaha menahan tawanya, dia tidak setega itu untuk tertawa, bisa-bisa masalah yang baru saja selesai, akan ada lagi masalah baru. Baek Hyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya membuat Kris tersenyum senang.

"Baek Hyun.." Baek Hyun bergumam lirih.

"Kau cemburu? Apa kau sangat mencintaiku?" Tanya Kris penuh ke hati-hatian.

BLUSH

DEG

Hening.

"untuk apa kau masih bertanya?" Tanya Baek Hyun sewot.

"Aku hanya belum percaya, ternyata cintaku.. tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan." Kris mengecup lebut punggung tangan Baek Hyun yang ada dilehernya, Baek Hyun tersenyum tipis. Perlahan pipinya mulai menunjukkan rona pink tipis.

"Aku tidak tahu Kris, dulu.. aku berfikir bahwa cintaku lah.. yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, hingga akhirnya kau membuatku lega.. saat kau menyatakan cintamu,"

"…"

"dulu.. aku sering sekali cemburu, tapi aku tidak berhak menegurmu saat kau berdekatan dengan member lain,"

Kris terdiam, sebenarnya dia juga sama, saat Kai dan Chan Yeol terlihat sangat dekat dengan Baek Hyun, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemburunya. Tapi dia pun tidak bisa menegur, karna dia berfikir dia tidak memiliki hak itu.

"Aku juga.." Baek Hyun mengangkat wajahnya yang agak murung menoleh tepat di samping telinga Kris, darah Kris berdesir merasa nafas hangat Baek Hyun tepat di leher dan daun telinganya, mengahntarkan berjuta volt sengatan listrik disekitar tubuhnya.

"apa maksud-"

CHU~

DEG

DEG

Sekilas, namun sangat berkesan, ciuman lembut yang Kris berikan pada Baek Hyun membuat wajah namja manis itu kini bersembunyi dipundak lebar Kris, aigoo~ dia sangat malu, Kris tertawa, Baek Hyun benar-benar manis, dia sangat menggemaskan.

"Manisss~"

"Diam Kris.." Bentak Baek Hyun lirih, wajahnya pasti sudah sangat merah. Mungkin daun telinga nya juga.

"Haha, Baby .. kau lucu sekali.."

Baby?

BLUSH

Kris menghentikan tawanya dan diganti dengan senyuman lembut saat merasa tangan Baek Hyun makin mengerat. Dia mengusap tangan yang mulai mendingin itu, dan mempercepat jalannya. dia bisa merasakan tubuh yang ada digendongannya itu sedikit menggigil, Baek Hyun benci dingin, dan Kris akan jauh lebih membenci dingin, karna apa yang Baek Hyun benci dia akan jauh lebih membencinya. Tapi jika hal yang Baek Hyun sukai, maka dia akan membencinya, haha, mudah, karna Kris tidak mau Baek Hyun menyukai hal atau sesuatu selain dirinya. Ck, egois sekali.

"I Love you.."

"Hm, Love you too~" Baek Hyun menyandarkan pipinya dipundak lebar Kris, ini hari yang luar biasa, dan sangat melelahkan. Matanya sudah sangat berat, dia lelah, hingga kesadaran nya mulai menipis dan tidur digendongan orang yang paling dia cintai.

.

.

.

.

END

Ckck, endingnya gak elit banget -_-

Belum lagi judul ama story ga nyambung /R : benner /pundung (_ _")

Ini saya terispirasi dari moment KrisBaek yang baru - -"

Giamana? FF saya?

Hancur, kepanjangan-_-

Berantakan, kebosanan -_-

Bagus / yang milih C author cipok/*pakk xD

[Author Note ] : Ini buat.. salah satu reader yang inbox saya kemaren, dia KrisBaek shipper, tapi kurang suka yang Lime apalagi NC.

Haha, padahal saya doyan banget buatnya*slapped -_-/dasar yadong/

Ini yah, aku kabulin Cha /sensor/ -ssi, semoga ellu suka aja deh .. :D

Karna bulan ini bulan yang suci, mungkin yang keluar dari otak ku, adalah hal-hal manis, dan setelahnya, saya punya FF KaiBaek NC buakakakakak xD M-preg./tobat woii!/-_-

MULTI-CHAPTER.. buahaah xD/dibakar Readers/

Juga Kalau ada yang mau, aku juga punya KrisBaek multi-Chapter (pendek) .. M-preg juga Beiib! /menyesatkan/*abaikan. /lagian siapa juga yang mau/ pundung lagi ._.

Tapi bakal saya publish jika 'live's boring'udah tamat -_-*ngekk bisa juga ga*dicekkek* seperti yang saya bilang ide datang begitu saja, dan pulangnya maen nyolong aja - -"

Tapi saya kalau publish ff NC,takut gak ada yang suka =.=

Kan jarang ada reader yadong(?) langka banget. Eh? Bener ga sih? /lirik kumpulan reader yadong/ ._.

Pay! Hidup KrisBaek ciiinnn~!

Review oy! Jangan maen kabur aja!ga tanggung jawab.

Ga review, berarti anda adalah Reader Yang gak bertanggung jawab!/halah,lu aja Author ga bertanggung jawab/ *abaikan yang terakhir-_-

Review ya~*senyum -_-


End file.
